The subject matter disclosed herein relates to semiconductor devices, such as silicon carbide (SiC) power devices, including field transistors (e.g., MOSFET, DMOSFET, UMOSFET, VMOSFET, etc.), insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBT), insulated base MOS-controlled thyristors (IBMCT), junction field effect transistors (JFET), and metal-semiconductor field effect transistors (MESFET).
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Power conversion devices are widely used throughout modern electrical systems to convert electrical power from one form to another form for consumption by a load. Many power electronics systems utilize various semiconductor devices and components, such as thyristors, diodes, and various types of transistors (e.g., metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFETs), junction gate field-effect transistor (JFETs), insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), and other suitable transistors).
Specifically for high-frequency, high-voltage and/or high-current applications, devices utilizing wide bandgap semiconductors, such as silicon carbide (SiC), aluminum nitride (AlN), gallium nitride (GaN), etc., may afford a number of advantages in terms of high temperature operation, reduced ON-resistance, and smaller die size than corresponding silicon (Si) devices. Accordingly, wide-bandgap semiconductor devices offer advantages to power conversion applications including, for example, power distribution systems (e.g., in electrical grids), power generation systems (e.g., in solar and wind converters), as well as consumer goods (e.g., electric vehicles, appliances, power supplies, etc.).